Another Wish Lost to the Night
by Alassea Telrunya
Summary: They did not let Beast die and move on with Joker yet. For some unknown reason, the shinigamis sent the animal tamer back to Earth to live again because she still has some uncompleted mission that just might involve a certain demon butler.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction** **: Well, who knew I would go back to the dark side and get entrapped in the Kuroshitsuji fandom once again let alone write a fic for it? This is probably the only Kuroshitsuji fanfic I'm ever going to write and spend my heart and energy on.**

 **Rated M: For foul and language and adult content.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Chapter 1**

Silence.

No one said anything as we all sat around in a circle staring at each other. Some had uncertain expressions; others either had somber or angry faces. And why would we not have those faces? Who would not after all that had happened through the circumstances of our lives and how it all ended?

But in conclusion, we were back together again and this time. Nothing will separate us. One thing about being dead is that you do not have to worry about your missing limbs anymore. Ever since arriving at this place, my prosthetic leg was replaced by a natural human leg.

I gently touched the warm flesh gratefully.

"Since Snake is not here with us yet, I'll just assume he is still alive then?" Joker questioned at no one in particular.

"I should think so. Good for him for not letting those traitorous bastards, Black and Smile, get to him yet." Freckles declared passionately as her blue eyes underneath furrowed brows glared off at nothing in particular.

Joker said nothing.

Traitorous. _But were Smile and Black truly the traitors or was it us?_ _It was them of course. It had to be them. We did what we had to do to survive and they interfered._

I thought of the crowd's awed and wandering smiles upon us. I thought of the glaring spotlight shining down on me as I cracked my whip against the beasts as they did any kind of tricks I bid them to do.

I thought of Father and what we did every other night behind closed curtains.

I glanced at Joker. His perpetual, smiling amethyst eyes were directed towards me. I looked away.

And of course, I thought of him.

The dull and continuous ache in my chest that occurred every time I looked at his so familiar yet distant figure never seemed to go away.

"But at least everybody is together now, right? We have nothing to worry about anymore. We also don't ever have to go hungry again for real this time. Beast, you should try to smile a bit more, darlin. Your pretty face will turn into a monkey's face if you keep up that frown."

I rolled my eyes at the ginger-headed man's light-hearted teasing and gave him the sincerest smile I could make out. He grinned back at me, dimples appeared with effortless charm.

The ache came back. I wondered to myself why I ever fell in love with this kind, harmless, cruel and dangerous man.

No matter how much I tried to run away, I always find myself running right back into poisonous smiles and fickle arms that could easily hold on to you just as it could easily throw you away.

Speaking of cruel and dangerous men…

I would be lying if I said that Joker was the only one who fitted that description. There was another man who was even more deserving of the title if not the man that made a name for that title.

He was, but a complete stranger that walked into my life one day, the moment he stepped on stage. I remembered him being extremely well-dressed. He wore mostly black attire. The unfathomable stranger completely ignored Joker's instructions and just started feeling up Betty as if it was the most normal thing to do; brushing off the fact that he was messing with a carnivorous animal. It did not take long for me to notice he was practically perfect in every way; an unreachable and unattainable enigma.

He had humiliated me in every way possible: destroyed my show, jabbed at my modesty and then when it could not get any worse, took my integrity _that night_.

 _Black_ was what the circus crew called him.

 _I thought of all that had happened that night. I should have known better the moment he laid me down on the silk sheets; the moment I took off my dress. With every stroke and caress upon my skin, guileful questions spilled from his porcelain lips. At the brink of despair and vulnerability, I did not pay attention to the sultry and devious eyes that glowed crimson as everything filled perfectly like a puzzle and before it was too late, I had revealed not only myself, but everyone dear to me._

 _He did not once, ever say anything about himself. Nothing._

 _By dawn, there was no sight of him. I felt the cool, empty space beside me and was accompanied with nothing that morning except for regret and the chilly air blown through the tent._

And yet the pleasure and sensation of that night was still crystal clear and sharp as knife in my head until now.

 _Clever smiles and long, skillful fingers could not be forgotten._

I lost the scarf Joker gave me. When I woke up along with the others, I had my usual, leather, circus getup.

But I did not have the scarf.

None of my family members paid any more attention as I rested my forehead on my knee as I curled up in shame.

I am dirty. I am the true traitor. But they do not know that.

I had tried telling them. I did try to tell Wendy…Doll. But in the end, my efforts were fruitless and cowardice took over.

I could only hope that if I tell the truth one day, they would still let me stay with them.

As I drowned myself in self-pity and self-loathing, a tall brunette woman walked up to us. She had a pair of black glasses worn over yellow-green eyes just like any staff member that worked in this unknown place. They told us that they were called _Shinigami_.

Apparently, Suit, the other new circus member that worked alongside Black when we were still alive was also a Shinigami. He was sent there for some sort of business I don't even care to know about.

If the place my family and I are currently dawdling about right now was truly the afterlife and that these people are really grim reapers, I could only hope they show a little mercy on me despite my past sins and let me stay with everyone else.

The woman's high heels made sharping _'clicking'_ sounds with every step she took, eyeing us like we were interesting specimens to examine. I kept my usual, dull frown I was used to sporting since I was a little girl.

"All of you line up in one line for me." She ordered as she took a nonchalant look at her clipboard.

We lined up. I stood between Dagger and Wendy. The woman proceeded to hand out each of us a slip of folded white paper.

Well, except for me.

"Beast, correct?" She asked when she stopped in front me.

"Yes…?" I answered hesitantly. Joker's head popped out, looking curious.

Her chewing gum popped as sized me up.

"You will not be getting one of these." She said, waving a piece of paper. "Come with me."

With that, her heels turned to walk away. I glanced around at my circus mates and they had the same bewildered expressions as me, but Joker's look was encouraging.

I had no choice, but to follow the Shinigami woman.

* * *

He had just come back from the Phantomhive mansion to the room he rented upstairs the hat shop at a nearby town. He settled everything with Ciel's family, the queen and his young master's funeral. The role of Earl and the Queen's watchdog had already been passed on to somebody else.

Ciel's now widowed wife, Elizabeth Midford, stood with her two children crying as Sebastian rode away on his black horse.

The funeral was staged of course, but no one knew except for Sebastian and Ciel themselves. After the contract between butler and master was complete, Sebastian had let Ciel go back home to marry Elizabeth and let them spend some happy years together. Time flew by and everything was well and peaceful.

Until the demon eagerly came back to collect his end of the contract once his body could not handle the starvation any longer that is.

The two partners had decided that Ciel would die from "natural cause" and that he was to be buried beside his parents.

So here he was, in his temporary room, packing up and getting ready to move on to the next soul searching tomorrow.

His work with Ciel Phantomhive was officially over.

Sebastian, the name his now former young master gave him, he decided to keep for convenience's sake within the human world.

He hung his dark, trench coat on a nearby chair and walked up to the chest at the foot of the bed to search for comfortable clothing to wear.

As he dug through articles of clothes, a woolen, ivory item caught his eye.

Ah. And so it shows itself again.

He could never bring himself to get rid of it.

Just like how he burned the whole entire mansion full of children down in delight when his former young master ordered him to, he could not give this one scarf the same fate and let it disintegrate in the scorching flames.

He placed the knitted article under his chiseled nose and inhaled its old and musty odor. His sharp demon senses can smell just the faintest whiff of sweet perfume.

" _Joker! Got a moment?" A sharp, feminine voice called out from behind the enormous circus tent and a curvaceous, black-haired woman appeared. Beast, they had called her._

 _All three males turned around, interrupting Joker's little tour guide._

 _Sebastian had already met the woman, unbeknownst to the young master. They did not have the best first impressions of each other. He did, after all, impulsively ruined her show "by accident" when his love of felines took over. When she progressed to whip Betty when the tiger bit his head, he stopped the woman's actions and showed her up on stage with no regrets. He had always loved showing off. This was one of those times he seized the opportunity to._

 _Sebastian then proceeded to shamelessly examine her leg closer than is comfortable and relished in her mortification and anger._

 _There were plenty of people he could have chosen to ask to examine their prosthetic body parts, but he had chosen her._

 _He mentally thought that it was probably due to the fact that she, out of all the circus members and amongst the millions of people he knew in his long life, openly showed her defiance towards him._

 _And there, he did not even bother to suppress his sadistic side to humiliate her in front of everybody._

" _Ah, Beast." Joker answered._

 _Her words were cut off when she saw the sight of the butler's familiar, tall figure and made eye contact with him. Her startled face changed into a grimace and the faint hue of red that appeared on her cheeks when she turned her head away from him with an indignant "hmph" did not escape his attentive gaze._

 _Her reaction upon seeing him did not surprise him even a little._

 _He was mildly annoyed and amused at the same time._

 _Joker seemed to caught on to what was happening and with a nervous, jester laugh, he rushed Beast out of the tent before a scene could start._

 _The young master gave him an inquisitive look, but Sebastian said nothing of the matter._

 _He stood in the shadows, watching. It was like a predator observing his prey. When the Joker left the black-haired beauty to crumble on the ground, weeping, Sebastian did not waste the chance._

 _When emotionally vulnerable and desperate, it was very easy for human women to wear their emotions on their sleeves blindly. It was one of the many reasons why Sebastian regard them no better than worms but so amusing at the same time. She had attempted to fight back his advances, but his persistent coercion and seduction prevailed._

 _Once she submitted herself to him, he patiently and brutally made her expose herself using nothing but sweet words covering any undertones and hidden motives._

 _Going with the moment, she began to trust him and bared herself and her emotions naked with no awareness to the consequences that would lead after this little tryst._

 _He played her like a puppet._

 _He felt a sickening sense of satisfaction and euphoria when he forcefully entered her from behind, not bothering to wait for her to adjust. She let out a pained and pleasured gasp. With each thrust, he coaxed answers from her and it led all the way to the climax._

 _When they were finished, she gave the true beast one last wary, but resigned look before drifting off to sleep._

 _He left her early morning and reported everything back to the young master._

 _He hid his ungloved hand as he bore a complacent smile._

 _Sebastian had tamed the beast._

 _The Phantomhive servants killed them all by sunrise. There was an explosion._

 _He knew she would die along with all of them and he did not feel a thing._

 _Smithereens and debris were scattered everywhere. Sebastian ordered all of the servants to clean up the mess._

 _A familiar peace of ivory cloth caught his eye and any flicker of emotion on his face vanished as quickly as it appeared. It went into the garbage bag without a second glance._

 _He thought of burning the scarf along with all the other wreckage and was about to throw it in the fire._

 _His arm stretched out for a moment towards the flames. A long while passed before he gave a sigh, scarf still in hand._

Days, months, years went by and somehow, Sebastian still manages to have the woolen scarf in his person. He thought of shredding it, burning it, lose it to the abyss, but he could not bring himself to act upon it.

Her scent was still there and he sniffed the material deeply in both disgust and enjoyment.

With a light scoff at himself, he tossed the scarf aside and lay down on the wooden bed.

He contemplated tomorrow's plans and where to travel before slipping off into a luxurious, demonic slumber.

* * *

"Tell me your name, lady."

"Beast."

A golden brow quirked up at my answer. The male shinigami gave me a thoughtful look as he tilted a pair of glasses resting on his head with his gloved thumb and index finger.

He shuffled through several pieces of papers behind his desk.

"I meant your real name." He clarified at my silence. I sucked in an impatient breath.

"All of my data are obviously in your records. I don't see why you have to ask when you literally could just look." I snapped testily.

The man ran his fingers through wavy, blonde locks awkwardly at my tone of voice.

"Listen lady. Just because we have your general life data does not mean it is always a hundred percent accurate. Hearing the answers from the person we are searching for never hurts. One tiny mistake can have dire consequences."

His bored, yellow-green eyes lifted up to meet mine.

"I am sure you would know that by now." He finished.

My chest burned at that. He obviously knew too much about me than I would have liked and he just had to mention my birth name along with it. Tch.

I tried to look unaffected.

"Mally. It's Mally." I answered. He jotted it down between blurred lines with a contented nod.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked through clenched teeth.

The male shinigami shifted his long legs underneath the tables and clasped his hands together.

"We are sending you back to Earth." He replied firmly.

The words struck me too suddenly.

"…What?!" Was all I could voice.

"I said we are sending you back to Earth." He said more slowly this time; almost patronizingly.

I stood there, dumbstruck, trying to gather my wits. Questions began to pour out of my mouth.

"For what? Is it just me and no one else? Why only me?-"

He put his hand up to stop my rambling and paused for a bit before continuing to answer my frantic inquiry.

"Yes, it is just you. Everyone else will move on to the next level before they get final judgement to move on."

"But, what about Joker-" I protested.

"Joker and the rest of the Noah's circus affiliates will not be part of your life anymore. It would be best for you to forget them, starting now." He said flippantly. I grew frustrated.

"But why?! Why can't I move on with the only family I ever had? What do I need to go back to that wretched world again for?" I exclaimed.

The blonde male took the remote beside his monitor and flicked on the TV screen.

An image appeared and the first thing I saw was smoke. And then I saw a fire. It was everywhere and it was burning an acquainted looking building down.

Father's home.

 _But who could've done this?_

The screen zoomed in closer and there were some movement behind the heated flames. I got a closer look. When realization dawned on me on what was truly burning into ashes, I gave a horrified gasp.

With a step back, my already weak knees gave up on me as I fell backwards.

"Why…?" I asked the shinigami helplessly. "The children…"

"You knew that your "father" was using the children the whole time. Why are you so surprised now?" He asked.

The tears could not be contained any longer and I began weeping silently.

"I didn't think it would go this far. What started the fire?" It was all I could say at this point. At this, he pressed a button on the remote and the image changed. This time, there was a dark figure standing at the center of the main hall. Fire was swirling around him violently. I could not make out much from the silhouette, but if there was one thing I recognized was the dreadful, glowing red eyes I had seen on another night.

"So you do know him." He zoomed in closer to the dark figure's face.

Just as I had feared, there was no mistake it was _him_. My stomach twisted and I glared hatefully at the screen.

"He did that?" I rasped out.

"Indeed. You do not know anything about this man do you, Mally?" The shinigami man asked.

I shook my head.

"No. Nothing at all." I said simply.

He never once told me anything about him. This man-no, monster. He made me tell him all about me and my family. I could only watch as the events unfold itself because of my stupidity and now, I had to watch him laugh heartlessly as the countless children inside the mansion crumbled to pieces one by one.

I turned to look at the reaper agonizingly.

"Who was that monster?"

"He is exactly what you just said. A monster." Was the reply. I got incensed at his cryptic attitude.

"Do you care to be more specific about what you mean?" I demanded. He gave a laugh and fixed his glasses again.

"That is for us to know and for you to find out. When you go back to Earth as you are of course."

"So, now what? What does this all have to do with me?" Of course I was still confused about the whole ordeal. What exactly am I being sent back to Earth for?

"The head ministers in charge of the afterlife do not want you to die yet. You of all people aside from Ciel Phantomhive, who is already dead, have more connection to this man more than others."

"Ciel Phantomhive?" I asked, bewildered. "Connection to that man? Me?"

"Smile's real name was Ciel Phantomhive. And yes. Whether you want to admit it to me or not, that man's mark is on you."

I looked down at my black boots. I should have expected this.

"In more ways than one." He added dryly. I glared ferociously. I did _not_ want to be reminded of that incident. You reap what you sow, they always say.

Seeing my displeased expression, he opted to continue.

"As I was saying, the upper members have verified that you still have a task to accomplish therefore, you cannot move on with the rest of your folks yet. The moment you accomplish this precise task, you have helped every single shinigami ever existed."

"What task? Why is such a heavy role given to me of all people? There are others who are smarter and stronger. I'm just a mere lion tamer!"

"I agree, but they did not answer." He said unhelpfully. "Now I haven't got much time left. It is time to load your transportation."

A lever was pushed out of a blank white wall and the blonde shinigami grasped its handle.

I panicked.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I do not want to have to deal with him. I really don't."

He shrugged his shoulders. "What you want doesn't matter, sweetheart."

"But what the hell do I do when I see Black?" I insisted. It was official. I am dealing with a dumbass. A pitiless one.

"Hell if I know! And his name is Sebastian. He will tell you his name is Sebastian Michaelis."

 _Sebastian Michaelis. What a rigid and generic name._

"Off you go then!" He said cheerfully and with one last wave, he pulled the lever down.

The ground underneath me suddenly disappeared.

Before I could blink, I fell.

* * *

 **And** **that wraps up chapter 1.**

 **Remember. Reviews equal motivation and motivation equals updates. Yes, I am bribing you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**To one of my reviewers: Yes. This is a rated M fic so there just might be a sex scene. Who knows? This is Sebastian we're talking about. xD**

 **Anyways, enjoy~**

 **Chapter 2**

Bright sun streaks attacked my vision the moment I groggily opened my eyes. My body was aching all over and no sooner did I feel something tickling every inch of my skin. I glanced to the side to see blades of green grass and a black ant climbing on top of one.

I heaved my body up with more effort than I thought was needed.

I looked at my surroundings.

Green plains were mostly omnipresent except for what looked like a small town if I kept walking north.

My head started hurting and I squeezed my eyes shut and rubbed my temples with a pair of hands stuck with grime. Memories of the shinigami, a fire and being told that I was being sent back without my family came all crashing down on me.

I groaned.

 _Why me?_ Was something I constantly asked myself every day.

The worst part was that I did not have anything with me. No money, clothes except the circus uniform I currently have on, food, nothing.

I don't even have my pride. Not anymore. That was already stolen from me that night and the moment I knew it was my fault my family died due to my female weaknesses.

I literally had nothing.

I was lost in so many ways. I wrapped my now frail arms around my scabbed knees. Why couldn't I be with Joker and everyone else?

Hadn't I suffered enough? Was the world that insistent on making me miserable?

With another look towards the faded city in front of me, I did not have many options, but to trudge my way there.

Inquisitive eyes followed me the moment I set foot to town. Not that it surprised me. After all, it was not often a dirty woman cladded with revealing, leather clothes that is known to be suitable for a whore walked around in public like a lost dog.

A lady that was properly brought up would keep the majority of her flesh hidden in tight corsets and gowns modestly.

I took the reaction with as much grace as I could manage.

Eventually, I found an innocent looking enough shop that sold hats. I hesitantly opened the door and a bell instantaneously rung above me.

"Welcome to Adeline's!" A cheerful voice that seemed to belong to an older woman rang out.

I stepped inside the shop and just as I predicted, she was a kindly looking elderly. Her eyes widened a bit when she took a look at her newest customer. I self-consciously put my right arm around my left one.

"Um…" I started, but was interrupted.

The woman quickly hid her surprise.

"Welcome, dear! Please take your time looking around. We just got a new batch of the latest trends from London."

I shook my head and asked, "No miss. I am not here to look for a hat. I was wondering if you could tell me the shortest way to get back to Noah's Arc."

She scrunched up her brow in deep thought and gave me a skeptic look.

"Noah's Arc you say? Is that not the famous circus that disbanded more than a decade ago?"

My jaw drop slightly. That was a slap to the face right there. _If Noah's circus is no longer…and did she say more than a decade?!_

"Are you certain? That the circus no longer exists?" I meekly asked. She gave me a slightly puzzled look.

"Yes, my dear. It no longer exists. I must say I am utterly astonished you did not know that. I have not been to those spectacular shows since I was a young maiden."

All of my hopes were gone for good now. No circus to return to. No home…I was truly lost. What am I to do? I still don't even know my purpose in this world.

I almost gave a painful shout of frustration in the woman's small hat shop right then and there.

It was pretty clear I am now in the future. I should be past my middle ages by now, but the shinigami sent me back here when I still looked barely twenty-three.

The older woman looked around her before giving me a wary glance. "Miss, are you going to buy a hat?"

I sighed.

"Actually, the truth is, I don't have any money on me." And before she could think of kicking me out, I filled her in on how I suddenly woke up on a field of grass and what proceeded after.

Naturally, I left out the part where I was supposed to be dead, but death reapers sent me back for some unknown mission.

Being sent to a mental asylum was the last thing I needed.

I snuck a look at the older lady. She already looked as if she wanted to send me to one anyway.

"Look. It's fine if you don't believe a word I say. Even I would not believe anything I say were I still sane which I'm not at this point. Regardless, can you please at least let me stay the night here along with some food? I do not have a coin on me, but I promise I will work to pay you back for your favors. I will also leave tomorrow."

I gave her the best pleading look I mastered long ago when I and the rest my fellow mates were beggar children.

The woman gave me another suspicious once over.

"Child, none of your explanations even remotely make sense. You expect me to just let a questionable, penniless woman with an unknown background stay in my shop? Ridiculous!"

I stood my ground and I said nothing for a while.

She gave a long sigh.

"Call me Adeline."

"What?" I asked, startled.

"My name is Adeline. It is the name of this shop." She looked at my black garbs distastefully. "It is not every day I see a strangely dressed woman walk by with such mystery. Come, I will give you a new set of clothes and show you to your room. Make sure you bathe first."

A grateful and relieved smile tugged my lips.

"I am forever in your debt, Adeline." I let out. She gave hmph and left the counter. From behind, I could see loose tendrils that escaped her glossy, grey bun.

"Dinner will be at seven so make sure you show yourself in the diner room before all the food runs out." She called back.

"Got it." I yelled. "You can call me Beast by the way."

A few minutes later, Adeline came back and handed a new set of neatly folded clothes to me.

"Take them. I cannot wear these garments like I used to anymore."

"I cannot thank you enough." I said quietly.

"Oh, you will. Starting tomorrow, you will be helping me out with the shop, dear. Come, I will show you to the room you will be sleeping in. The bathroom is right across if you need to use it." She said and beckoned me to follow her.

We passed by a room before we got to my room. Adeline opened the stained doorknob and I peered inside. The room was small, but that was to be expected as you could only fit so much in a small shop. The space was well furnished and there was a cozy looking bed by the window. There wall was covered in old, flowery looking tapestries.

"This looks perfect." I told her. She pondered a bit before she gave an abrupt "oh" as if she only remembered something. Adeline leaned closer to me a bit conspiratorially.

"I forgot to tell you…Beast. Yesterday, there was a man who asked to rent a place here as well although it looked like he will be leaving soon. His room is right next to yours."

"Really?" I asked.

"Indeed so make sure you do not make so much noise and disturb him. He claimed his name was Sebastian Michaelis. He was quite tall and sharply dressed." The shop keeper tapped her lower lip with a finger. "A very handsome and extraordinary looking young chap as well. Who knows? You might be seeing him tonight if he decides to join us for supper."

"Is that so?" I said disinterestedly. Adeline left me to my business after that.

I took a look at my reflection in the mirror. I had grown much thinner. My once voluptuous figure had become more on the slender side. My prior fair complexion was slightly darker from all the walking in the sun. The mass of ebony hair that was so glossy and permed was now hanging down in soft waves below my shoulders like it once did before I joined the circus. I ran a hand through my bangs and glared through the glass dissatisfied. I wiped off all the makeup and leftover, smeared red lipstick.

I was no longer Beast the animal temptress.

I hurriedly put on the plain, beige dress Adeline gave me. It was comfortable and not something that attracted attention. Just as I liked.

The shopkeeper and I ate alone that night. After I helped clean up the table and dishes, Adeline bid me goodnight.

I did not sleep soundly that night. Recurring dreams of my betrayal and miserable guilt of my thoughtless actions that brought my entire family to their deaths kept me sleeping on and off. Most of all, glowing red eyes continued to haunt the back of my head.

I woke up feeling sweaty and dazed.

For the rest of the morning after breakfast, Adeline made sure I was kept busy. I had to dust her cabinets and furniture, reorganize her sewing and stitching materials, and greet the customers. I, who grew labor working, was used to this kind of work. The chores Adeline gave me were a piece of cake compared to the rotten shit my family and I was forced to do for the aristocrats back then.

Apparently I was productive and she was happy with my efficiency and competence. After lunch, she gave me a big, brown bag.

"Here dearest. You are leaving today, right? I packed some food and clothing for you. There is additional money in there too. You have worked well." Adeline gave me a wink.

I smiled at her genuinely. I really was truly indebted to her. This was a lady who helped me, a suspicious woman who would not tell more about herself and Adeline knew she was at risk the moment she let a shady looking stranger sit at her dining table. I looked down, feeling guilty.

"I really cannot thank you enough." I said softly. The shopkeeper rolled her eyes and signaled me to shush and to just take the bag which I did.

The sound of bells ringing had both of our heads turning towards the door. Two men wearing trench coats and ranger hats came in.

One had messy red hair, sideburns and freckles all over his face. The other was a greasy looking blonde with small, shaded blue eyes.

Adeline went behind the counter after she said her welcomes. The blonde went up to her and the two discussed something I couldn't hear. Meanwhile, the red head stepped nearer to me while eying me with lustful eyes. More specifically, his gaze was directed towards my slightly exposed chest.

I gave him a scowl and kept my distance. _Men_. They were such disgusting, pig-like creatures.

To my alarm, the further I stepped back, the more the red-head advanced. This was not the first time this happened to me. In fact, there was a reason why I was in charge of the finale when I was still in the circus. The doctor who was in charge of our prosthetic limbs had told me over and over again that it was important for a show to have not only acrobatic and jester entertainments, but sex appeal as well.

"You are an attractive woman. One of a thousand flowers, Beast. Make sure you do your role well as a woman. The crowd would love it." The doctor said as he messed with the screws on my wooden leg.

Since then, I had taken pride in my looks and enjoyed male gazes wherever I went.

Now, it was a nuisance. The older I got, the more I experienced, the more my appearance became a burden. Beauty was only good for attracting the shallow and stupid men who did not even bother to know your personality and character before they notice how you looked. It was difficult to get acquainted with girls and women because jealousy and female conflicts would arise.

Joker was not like that. But only he, of all the men out there who pursued me, did not want me.

I was better left alone.

I felt a sneaky arm make its way around my waist and I slapped his face instinctively. The stranger made a low, guttural growl.

"Ye violent wench. I only wanted to have a little fun with ye since. You are one of those broads at the brothel down town aren't ye?"

My head was burning. This dumbass…did I look like that much of a hooker?

"Wench?" I drawled out threateningly. "I don't know about any brothel around here and you are completely mistaken if you think I am a whore. A real gentleman would introduce himself first instead of groping a lady."

"Now, now. No need to be feisty, sweetheart. Why don't ye come with me and I get ye a drink?" The red-head said with a nasty grin. I felt a goosebumps on my arms.

"No." I replied adamantly. He inched closer and grabbed my forearm. My heel stepped firmly on his booted foot and I dodged his body.

"Touch me again and you will force me to become violent." I warned.

By this time, all eyes were on the two of us. Adeline had a fearful look on her face while the blonde man's face was unreadable.

"What is all the commotion?" He asked and made his way towards us. The red-head laughed. I turned my head away to avoid the stench of his cigar-filled breath.

"What do ye think John? I found quite a looker here. Perhaps she can hang out with us for a day?"

"I have no interest in doing such things with you and your brute companion." I snapped. I looked at Adeline for help and she ran over towards us.

"Will that be all, good sirs?" She asked the two men a bit too docilely for my taste. Both of them ignored her.

"She does have a very nice figure, Archie." The blonde commented and lifted up my chin. I yanked away and without another thought, landed one of my famous punches on his face.

It knocked him over one of the small tables and several hats fell.

"Beast!" Adeline yelled and I stepped back.

"You little bitch!" Archie shouted and grabbed both my arms to twist them back. I gave a pained yelp. I tried kicking him with my heeled boots, but I underestimated the strength in the muscles I never knew the idiot had. He lifted me up from the ground and I could only shake violently. If only I had my whip.

But Adeline did not need to know that I had murdered before. Flashes of helpless, innocent children appeared in my head and I felt sick.

John got up with a slow huff. He glared at me fiercely.

"Archie, take her outside. We are having fun with this stupid wench after all." He grabbed my face and gave a malicious laugh.

Adeline was panicking. I could tell she was not sure if she should run out to call for help, but then that would give the two men time to do whatever the hell they wanted with me.

"Please stop this. The lady said she was not interested. This shop is closing for today." She tried saying. But of course, it all fell on deaf ears.

"Let me go!" I screamed and kicked my legs around again, hoping it will land on any of the male strangers. "Adeline! Contact the police, now!"

She ran out of the door on the spot. I felt a sharp of pain and my face was forced to swing left. The bastard dared to smack me.

"Ohoho, it will not work my sweet. We are leaving now, Archie."

"No!" I screamed again and at the top of my lungs until my throat scratched irritably. "Help! Someone help me!"

Just then, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. The sound was not rushed nor was it too slow. Each step was purposeful and the _clicking_ sound sent chills down my spine.

The sound got closer and then it gave a stop. I kept my eyes on John's face. His head turned to see the new arrival. His dirty smile dropped ever faintly.

"And who the hell are you? Don't you dare interfere in our business." He said when the stranger did not speak a word.

At last I heard the stranger speak. I gulped a mouthful of saliva as my skin crawled. Maybe it was just my imagination. I was exhausted from my current predicament, is all.

"I had hoped to have a little rest after my trip this morning. Unfortunately, I heard a prolonging disturbance downstairs and for a while, it would not stop. So I came down and indeed, this is an interesting sight to behold."

The voice. It was soft, patient, masculine, dangerously beguiling. Most of all, I knew this voice all too well.

"Piss off!" Archie yelled at the stranger.

I inhaled deeply, trying to calm my growing heart rate. I closed my eyes and waited for a moment before I opened them to aversely look at the daunting presence at the end of the stairway.

True enough.

I was met with familiar, crimson eyes under thick, dark lashes and the same cold, amused smile I had seen many, many years ago.

* * *

 **As always, please leave reviews. Us authors are seriously desperate for them. They are a life force.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** **I am so sorry for the long wait. A certain phenomenon had distracted me and I couldn't concentrate lol. Also, college is super stressful and I think I'm beginning to develop an anxiety problem.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews guys. I love the things that were written to me. To that one person who said I should turn Beast into a shinigami to get revenge on Sebastian; no. To many of those who said they finally found a Black Butler fiction that wasn't yaoi, I am also glad I am not one of those who joined into the yaoi bandwagon as well.**

 **Don't worry to those who fret. This fanfic will keep on updating. Sebastian/Beast and hetero Kuroshitsuji HAS TO BE MORE KNOWN.**

 **Chapter 3**

Sebastian looked on leisurely at the scene in front of him. He admitted it was a bit surprising at first to see none other than the human woman of Noah's Circus. The woman he teased, goaded and used as an efficient means of obtaining informational material.

He could have sworn she had died decades ago. He made sure of it when he was cleaning the Phantomhive mansion. …Unless Bard, Maylene, Finnian and Tanaka had actually let her slip out of their sights?

No. Even as useless as they are when it comes to domestic work and common sense, none of them would have let their targets escape.

Then why is she alive?

The demon's mind was brought back to the scarf securely hidden in his chest. A million questions ran through his head as the two foolhardy, mortal men continued to question his appearance which he paid no ounce of attention to. The animal temptress on the other hand continued to fight back her captors without paying any heed to the male demon. He saw her crimson eyes, much like his own, but more innocent and less tainted, try not to shift back and evaded his gaze.

Sebastian walked up to the two that called themselves John and Archie. _Such ridiculous names._ He thought _._

His lips curled up in a polite smile and he gave a slight bow.

"I was merely passing by. Please, as you were, gentlemen." With that, he thanked the shop keeper and made his way out the door, carrying his traveling case with him.

He idly thought he could feel the woman's sheer, outraged look burning the middle of his back.

Sebastian stepped outside into the fresh, cool air with the same, usual, insignificant people walk to and fro. None looked suitable enough to be his next delicacy to devour. He looked around for a bit, but then the noise from inside the hat shop brought back his attention.

His eyes, of course, landed on Beast as she was the only interesting specimen in there with a room full of an elderly and helpless lady, and two brute, idiots. Beast looked different than from the last time he saw her. Her once tough demeanor that she so often displayed in his presence when he and the young master joined the circus was still there. But she looked thinner. Her hair was no longer curled to the extreme and it framed her face quite attractively. Her eyes, however, looked tired. He frowned at the sight.

Sebastian saw her throw a punch at one of the men which happened to make some of her 'dimensions' bounce.

He looked down at her chest unconsciously. The once well-endowed woman had definitely lost weight and she no longer wore the revealing, circus uniform. Had she learned to be more modest? Sebastian thought humorously to himself.

* * *

I could not take it anymore. As Archie and John was about to drag me out the shop, I grabbed the nearest candle handle and swiftly smashed Archie's head with it. The man fell down with grunt and bled a little on the floor. He didn't get up.

"You bitch!" I heard John's gnarly growl and without a second thought, tried to repeat what I did. However, he was already lunging at me so I was forced to duck and give him a kick to his crotch and then strike his head with the handle.

I looked down at the fallen men.

At this time, Adeline returned back with the Yard and all looked around the room astonished.

"What in the bloody hell happened here?" One of the officers demanded and glared at me accusingly. "Did you do this, woman?"

"They attacked me!" I snapped back angrily. I should have known a scene like this would make me look like the culprit.

"Attacked you? Could have fooled me when I walked in." The police said with a scoff as the other officers inspected around. "Arrest her."

"No, officer. Please, it was not her." Adeline tried to a protest, but the sound of the bell from the opening door made everyone turn around.

Black walked in as unfazed as ever. He smiled pleasantly to the Yard.

"It is true. I saw with my own eyes that these men on the floor were indeed attacking this young and innocent woman right here for their own carnal and disgusting desires. She had fought with all she had and I believe that we should let her be at peace now, do you agree with me, officers of the Queen?" Black gestured to me. I stood there, looking blankly at them.

The police that accused me earlier cleared his throat. "W-well-"

Something about the look on Black's face, however, told them to shut up and they quickly left with mumbled apologies. Not that I blamed them. Any sane person would have run away from Black and I should have done that as well, but I had been stupid and blind in my judgement.

I grabbed my bag and turned to Adeline who looked like she was about to collapse.

"Thank you and sorry about everything." I told her and ran out the shop.

I thought about where to find work and make a living now that I was back on Earth. The reapers wanted me to accomplish a task that had something to do with that unhelpful and demonic Black? Hah! Screw that.

But what was a circus performer like me supposed to do now? The idea of being a maid and serving a master seemed suffocating and brought back unpleasant memories of my laboring past. But anywhere I go, they will make me do labor work because I have no education and am illiterate.

I wanted to groan and just hop back into Adeline's shop and throw myself back on the bed I slept in last night.

I saw a carriage with a footman parked back a restaurant a few meters away and began to make my way there. I pointedly ignored the footsteps closed behind me. I kept walking and to my discomfort and annoyance, the footsteps got closer and closer.

I turned around sharply and was not surprised to see who the source of the footsteps came from.

"What do you want, _Black_?" I demanded heatedly. He paused and his signature, smug smile appeared on his marble-like face.

"It has been a while has it not, Beast?" He said courteously as his steps fell beside me.

It felt strange having him call me by my stage name. In fact, I don't even remember him call me by anything other than "immodest woman" and "my dear," all of which were used in a dry and condescending manner of course.

"Yes. It has been a while. Too bad it couldn't have been a while longer or even better, not at all as I didn't think I would be so unlucky as to have to see your face already." I replied and quickened my walk in hopes of reaching the carriage sooner.

Curse those stupid long legs of his!

"I do not recall you thanking me for having those officers set you free earlier." He commented.

If the bastard were not so good with ridiculous, superhuman reflexes, I could have hit him.

"Yes. I suppose I should also thank you for leaving me alone with those men to fend for myself as well?" Apparently, my acidic reply did not do its job as Black simply chuckled good-naturedly.

"My dear, your tongue is as hostile and unreceptive as ever! I have my reasons for not coming to your aid. And even if I did, would you have accepted it with a gracious smile?" He asked.

I had nothing to say to that since he was probably right. My pride would have never aloud this man to lend a hand in any way.

Black continued,

"And I had to see for myself how capable you were as someone who did underhanded and illegal activities with her family behind closed curtains for 'father,' but fortunately I was able to disclose that mystery so you can say I am quite content." He finished with a little thoughtful smirk.

"Y-you-!" I could not think of a bad enough word to say. Revealing that I knew he was the one who burned down the mansion full of children would also seem hypocritical seeing as how I helped Joker abduct them. Not that, that matter right now. Did the bastard follow me just to push my damn buttons?

And here I was trying to erase everything from my mind.

"Fuck you." I spat and marched off into the carriage. I ignored and buzzed out his voice as he said something about needing to ask me a few questions.

I quickly shut the door in Black's face.

* * *

"Where to, miss?" The driver looked at me confused. I gave him a few coins.

"To London. Please drive out of here fast, sir."

I heard the sounds of horses and the carriage started to move. The ride was a little rough and the weather turned chilly; even inside the coach. Raindrops splatted against the glass windows a little later and I nodded off along the way. I managed to get a few hours of sleep before I was woken up by the knocking on the carriage door.

I looked out the window curiously. It was already evening, but you could see the beautiful architectures of England's capital.

"We have now arrived in London." The driver called out from outside. The wind mixed with haze met my face the moment I stepped out the coach.

It would be nice if I could find a place to stay by tonight. I found a bakery and asked if they were hiring, but they were already full of employees. I went to a few more shops and only got negative responses as well.

Exhausted and weary after today, I found a secluded spot in an alleyway and took out the bag of food Adeline packed for me. Inside was an array of fruits, bread and cheese that could feed a grown person for the whole day. I picked out an apple and took a tentative bite. The juice ran through my mouth chillingly and I tried to savor every bite. I wanted to cry. Not even from when I was in Noah's circus did I get to eat food this good.

"Lady, are you lost?"

I looked up to the source of the voice. He looked to be a little boy of twelve. His brown overalls were dirty and his coffee-colored hair was disheveled under his green cap. Something in his warm eyes prompted me to answer him.

"You can say that."

"Where do you stay?" He asked and folded his hands around his back shyly. I thought for a bit.

"I have no place to stay." I said gently. His surprised face was adorable despite all the soot covering his white and chubby flesh. A toothy smile broke out.

"Don't worry, lady. My ma can help you. Follow me!" He ran out of the alley, looked left and right and hopped to the left.

"Wait!" I called and rushed to follow him. The boy brought me to a little house that was connected to the other similar buildings. A heavy and middle aged woman in an apron walked out with hands on her hips.

"Peter! Where have you been, boy?" She demanded with a shrilly voice. She had the same coffee-colored hair as the little boy.

So his name was Peter. I then thought of Peter and Wendy and the grieving feeling came back. I thought the boy reminded me of someone. Who knew they would have the same name too?

"Ma! This lady is lost." Peter said and proudly presented me to her. I looked down, a tad bit embarrassed at being shown like this as I was a grown woman myself.

"You are lost?" His mother squint her eyes at me.

"Yes, ma'am. I had been looking for a place to stay and work this whole time." I said.

"Hm. I see. You're not from here are you? Country girl?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, I do not know if I could be much help, but there is an estate. It is about a thirty minutes' walk from here that used to be owned by a noble man with the title of Earl Abbott. The poor man died from tuberculosis six years ago and I hear they had a new Earl not too long ago and are hiring a maid. You can go and maybe try to find work there. I am only a maid as well, but the salary in London is pretty good if I do say so myself." Peter's mother told me as she ushered her son inside the house and looked back at me.

"If you wait here for a bit, I will go inside to draw the directions for you."

So I waited. I contemplated about what she said. The old master died and the new one was now hiring new servants? Did the old ones die along with Earl Abbott or something? But for now, I shuddered at the thought of some demanding, old goon ordering me around the huge mansion while I wore a frilly dress and cap. In fact, it could be worse; a spoiled young master ordering me to make him tea, night and day and bathing him while I dust the shelves.

Oh god…It was just like back to the old days again except my family was not here. I am all alone.

Peter's mother opened the door to hand me a piece of white paper.

"Just follow these directions carefully and you should be there before it goes completely dark. Take care now." The door shut. I did as was told, but it took me longer than it should, see as how I can neither read nor write and could only make do with the vague drawings.

I had to ask here and there and there were even some morons who ignored everything I said and asked me to join the prostitution industry instead. Once again, I wish I had my whip with me.

After about an hour, I walked by a large, iron gate. I took a closer look and sure enough, there was a large and elegant mansion inside. The garden looked perfectly groomed; the pathway leading to the bolted doors did not have a speck of leaf. This was surely a place where I did not belong; a place for nobility.

I turned up the knob at the gate and opened it. Sharp, creaking sounds were heard and I could not help, but feel that the place was oddly ominous. It being dark outside supported the menacing image.

I jogged up the stairs to the doors and gave it three, loud knocks. A minute, which felt like forever, went by and the door finally slowly opened from inwards. An averaged-height, elderly man wearing what looked like a suit for butlers appeared in front of me. His grey hair was neatly combed back, he sported a grey mustache and he wore a monocle eye-glass on his right eye.

"May I help you, my lady?" He asked in a grave tone. His voice resonated in the halls behind him, giving me goosebumps.

"Um, pardon me. Is this the place of the old Earl Abbott?" I inquired. "I was given directions to find work here as maid."

The old man stopped for a moment and gave me a once over. While he face was wrinkled and old, his eyes looked keen and dangerously observant of me. He then smiled.

"Ho, ho, ho. Indeed, we have been waiting for you my lady. Please do come inside." He parted the door wider to give space for me to step in. My heart stopped for moment.

"What do you mean you have been waiting for me?" I asked suspiciously. He waved me off dismissively.

"A lady Mary told me you would be coming. Now follow me please."

I was still not reassured, but followed him anyways. The house was dark with only a few candles in the hallway lit. It was also spacious with little furniture, leaving a lot of room for cold air. The old man took a candle and guided me down a long set of stairs.

"My name is Tanaka and I am the butler for the new Earl." He said.

Tanaka? Is that a foreign name?

"This is the basement. Your room is on your right." I looked around. There were barrels stacking up taking the majority of the room.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to the barrels.

"Wine among other things." Tanaka replied and opened the door of my new room for me.

I peered inside. It was a little bigger than the one Adeline lent to me. A wooden bed was placed in the middle with light, blue bedding. A vanity mirror and dressing table as well as a wardrobe were set to the left side of the room. A straw chest was set at the foot of the bed and a smaller door led to the wash room. On the bed, a maid uniform was laid out for me.

"I will wait for you outside while you bathe and make yourself presentable. You needn't wear that outfit until tomorrow. For tonight, I will take you to see the new master and he will tell you your work, schedule and monthly payment." Tanaka said and let me be while he stepped outside.

I walked over to the candle on the dressing table, rummaged through the drawers to find a match and lit up the room. It was already furnished, but looked plain with no personality of its own; so simple and perfect for a mere servant.

The washroom, as expected was chilly. The marble floor was harsh on my bare feet and I hesitantly turned on the faucet above the bathtub. There was no warm water.

When I finished, Tanaka was waiting outside just as he said. He stood in a frigid and upright manner that made me feel uneasy. He looked at the plain dress I currently wore which was the same one I wore when I arrived. He frowned.

"This is the only thing I have to wear." I said before he could say anything. He gave a nod.

"We will see to it that you have a few more dresses and coats in your wardrobe soon, my lady. What is your name?"

"Beast. What is the new Earl's name?" I asked as we headed to the new master's private chambers.

Tanaka stopped by a wooden, burgundy door.

"You can call him Master Michaelis, Beast." He said and knocked on the door firmly. I could have sworn I heard that name addressed to me somewhere. Michaelis.

As I racked my brain to remember where I heard it, I heard an 'enter.'

Before I could process the awfully familiar voice, Tanaka opened the door.

"Good evening, master." Tanaka gave a low bow. I looked at the new Earl and stopped dead in my tracks.

The new apparent master sat leisurely on his armchair behind a wide desk with a bright smile on his handsome face while his crimson eyes gleamed.

"Good evening, Tanaka. I see you have hired a wonderful new maid just as I asked you to."

* * *

 **As always, reviews are welcomed!**


End file.
